TJ and Cassie's christmas adventure
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: TJ and Cassie's along with the rest of the space team end up spending christmas on KO-35


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: This a challenge fic were TJ and Cassie spend Christmas on KO-35 with the rest of the Space Rangers and TJ finally admits his feelings towards Cassie. The story was a challenge issued by GoldDragonNinja so the story idea belongs to him.**

**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The Space Rangers were taking a rest on KO-35 ever since they had saved the Planet from Astronema and revealed their identity they had been constantly in demand for everything ranging from shop openings to hostage negotiations. So once Andros had offered them the chance to spend some time on KO-35 they all jumped at it and even thought it was close to Christmas on Earth they never celebrated anything like it on KO-35 which meant they didn't have to put up with Christmas songs and adverts being on everywhere they went on Earth.

On KO-35 it was winter same as Earth it was funny for 2 planets that were so far away from each other they had quite a few similarities both planets had a similar length day and year the Earth Calendar was roughly split the same as the Kerovian Calendar, and even the seasons matched.

TJ and Cassie were walking through a park on their way to Andros's house they had been staying there since they had arrived on KO-35 TJ was wearing a Red Shirt and had a Dark Blue Denim Jacket on that was done up along with a pair of Black Pants and Green Shoes. TJ had taken to wearing Red again now he had Lightning Cruiser back. Cassie was wearing a Pink Shirt with a Black Leather Jacket, Pink Leather Trousers and a pair of Black leather Boots. Both of them had felt a connection between themselves ever since their first meeting which was the day they became Turbo Power Rangers but neither one had ever had the confidence to say anything to the other about those feelings.

"I wonder how cold it gets here?" asked Cassie.

"No idea but it sure is colder than Angel Grove" said TJ.

"That's because Angel Grove is in the warmest part of California where the weather is never this cold"

"True but I must admit with the weather like this it truly feels like Christmas is on the way"

"Yeah but they don't celebrate anything here on Christmas day"

"They will be at one house on the planet since Ashley will insist on celebrating at least two Earth holidays when she and Andros finally tie the knot"

TJ suddenly stopped under a tree and looked up.

"TJ whats wrong?" asked Cassie.

"Look up" said TJ.

Cassie looked at the sky and could only see stars. "I only see stars" she said.

"Yeah but you see that Blueish one just their?" asked TJ as he tried to line Cassie up so she could see it.

"Yeah but what is it"

"That's Earth"

"Wow I'm surprised we can still see it"

"I like looking at it reminds we have a home's their and maybe one day they won't be so intent on knowing everything about us and we can live their like normal people"

"It's so beautiful to see it as just a little speck of blue Light"

'_It is just like you'_ thought TJ to himself.

'_When will he finally make the move and ask me out we both know he wants to ask me and that I'll say yes so why is it taking him so long'_ thought Cassie.

_**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**_

TJ seriously needed a confidence boost if he wanted to ever ask Cassie out. He looked to Cassie and saw she was deep in thought about something TJ was wonder if it was Cassie thinking who would be better to replace him with Carlos or Zhane. TJ knew Cassie was beautiful and the fact she was his friend was about as much as he brain could comprehend he had been trying to hide his feelings for her since their very first meeting, when he could have asked her to be his girlfriend and if she had said yes TJ would have been happy but he had bottled it at the last second and now he was worried Cassie would turn him down.

That's when the confidence boost he needed arrived the pathways through the park were incredible slippy. A young mother was walking through with her child in a push chair then her foot slipped and the push chair started rolling away from her and both Cassie and TJ heard her shout for help they saw the push chair was getting close to some stairs and before Cassie could say anything TJ took of in a Red Blur and he reached it just as it reached the top step and managed to stop it from going any further.

"Thank you ever so much" said the Young mother as TJ came over with the push chair and the baby both in one piece.

"Don't mention it ma'am, I was just in the right place at the right time" said TJ.

The lady hugged TJ as a thanks and carefully she headed to the nearest exit.

"That was incredibly quick thinking TJ" said Cassie.

"Yeah but it was what any one with a heart would do" said TJ.

"Yeah but only you could have reached it in time" said Cassie before adding _'God I wish he would ask me that is exactly what I want in a man'_ in her head.

TJ was brimming with Confidence at the minute and decided to ask Cassie.

"Uhm Cassie I want to ask you something"

"What is it TJ?"

"Uhm Cassie would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to TJ I have been wondering how long it would take you to ask me"

"If I'm honest I have wanted to ask you ever since I first met you, I felt something for you back then when our eye's first met it was like my insides were melting"

"Oh TJ if you had asked me back then I don't know what I would have said because I didn't know you back then I mean yes I did feel their could be something between us after we helped Kat after Tommy had been taken that's why I came back to help you find Tommy"

The two shared their first proper kiss as Boyfriend and Girlfriend and hand in hand walked to Andros and Ashley's house.

_**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**_

Once the reached Andros and Ashley's house and told them they were going out Ashley asked when.

"Uhm Tomorrow were going to see a film then to a restaurant" said TJ

"Is their any cinemas on KO-35?" asked Ashley since she couldn't remember seeing one.

"Yeah Zhane and Carlos have opened one and are showing some films from Earth until people KO-35 start making their own"

"So what are they showing then?" asked Cassie.

"Uhm something called Snow white, but why would people want to watch white snow at a cinema when they can look at it falling from the sky?" asked Andros.

"It's not that kind of snow Andros, Snow White is a fairytale on Earth about a princess called Snow White, and an evil queen who tries to get rid of her because Snow white is more beautiful than she is, oh and Snow White is living with seven Dwarfs after trying to make the queen she was gone. You see the Queen ordered a Huntsman to kill her and bring her the liver and lungs but he couldn't do it so Snow White runs off and the Huntsman returns wit the liver and lungs of a young bear, once the queen realises she continues to try and find but fails to get rid of Snow white" said Ashley.

"It sounds like a horror film"

"Far from it you know we should go and see it and then you can make up your own mind up"

"Ok it'll be interesting to see what I think of it"

"Just please don't go tomorrow I want to spend as much of the day and maybe more with Cassie?" asked TJ.

Cassie smiled at TJ and hugged him.

_**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**_

The next day the new Boyfriend and Girlfriend head off to the cinema and get their tickets to see the film.

After the film they exited the Cinema.

"You know something I really enjoyed that film" said Cassie.

"I'm glad you did Cassie it certainly wasn't what I expected it to be like, Andros was write it did seam more like a horror film" said TJ.

"Their was a part of that but I think it worked well"

"It did I would recommend it to others as well, maybe we should ask Carlos and Zhane what they plan to show next?"

"Good thinking TJ"

They found Carlos and Zhane counting the money they had made selling tickets.

"So what film are you going to show next?" asked TJ.

"I'm thinking Star Trek then following that with Star Trek into Darkness" said Carlos.

"Cool lets us know when we'll come and watch them" said Cassie and she and TJ linked arms and walked of towards the nearest restaurant.

_**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**_

At the restaurant TJ and Cassie ordered what they wanted to eat and TJ also ordered a bottle of Champagne. The tow of them ate their food and drank the Champagne and then TJ paid for everything. Then they decided to walk through the park on their way back to Andros and Ashley's house. They were half way through the park when they were ambushed by their teammates, Andros and Ashley were on one side of them and Carlos and Zhane were on the other and throw snow balls at them. TJ grabbed Cassie and they ran to the side of a near by building that had a tree beside it. It would allow them to attack both sides and defence from attacks. And soon they were hitting both sides working perfectly together and finally the team of Carlos and Zhane rose a white flag in surrender leaving only Andros and Ashley to fight off TJ and Cassie. TJ threw a snow ball and it hit Andros in the face causing him to temporarily leave Ashley alone against two opponents who quickly defeated her but Andros who could now see decided that none of them had said that he or Zhane couldn't use their telekinetic powers and he spotted the tree with its branches full of snow and used his powers to loosen the snow so it feel on both TJ and Cassie.

TJ and Cassie had managed to avoid the snow and realised Andros didn't know that so they took their jackets of and buried them so a bit of the jacket was visible and waited for Andros to come and inspect his handy work. After a few seconds Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Carlos came round the corner looking for them and as they saw the back of TJ's Jacket and sleeve of Cassie's sticking out beside each other they thought they had been buried by the snow and that TJ had tried to cover Cassie. Andros started digging and the other three Ranger's joined him and then it happened, TJ and Cassie came out of their hiding place and bombarded them all with snow balls until Andros gave in.

"Ok you win" he said.

"Excellent" said Cassie and she grabbed TJ and kissed him.

_**TJ and Cassie Christmas journey**_

They walked home and the other Four left TJ and Cassie sitting in front of an open fronted fire so they could warm up.

"TJ I love you" said Cassie.

"I love you two Cassie and I want us to be together forever" said TJ

"I can't see my life being the same if I'm not with you"

"Good because I have a present for you since if we were in Angel Grove it would now be Christmas Morning" TJ grabbed a small box from out of his back pocket and handed it to Cassie, she opened it and looked inside and said.

"Wow TJ it's beautiful"

Inside the box was a Gold ring with a Pink Gem Stone set in the middle of it.

"Cassie Chan will you Marry me?" asked TJ as he got down on one knee.

"Oh TJ Yes I will marry you" said Cassie as she jumped from her chair and into TJ's waiting Arms.

**THE END**


End file.
